


hot temptations

by the_gods_wife



Series: more of this ecstasy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, fuck buddies, twunk bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gods_wife/pseuds/the_gods_wife
Summary: Thumb hovering over the ‘Send’ button, Bucky worries his bottom lip with his teeth. Part of him wants to send Steve the picture of the new plug he got. To prove he’s a good boy. The kind of good boy who listens to his Daddy and wants to make him happy. But the other part of him, the insecure part, is sure Steve wouldn’t want to be bothered. After all, Steve’s the one who texts first. Steve is the one in charge here. And all of Bucky is content to have Steve in charge.edited to add: playlist can be foundhere
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: more of this ecstasy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111529
Comments: 28
Kudos: 287





	hot temptations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalee60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/gifts).



Thumb hovering over the ‘Send’ button, Bucky worries his bottom lip with his teeth. Part of him wants to send Steve the picture of the new plug he got. To prove he’s a good boy. The kind of good boy who listens to his Daddy and wants to make him happy. But the other part of him, the insecure part, is sure Steve wouldn’t want to be bothered. After all, Steve’s the one who texts first. Steve is the one in charge here. And all of Bucky is content to have Steve in charge.

In the end, the decision is made for him when Alpine jumps up onto the couch and bumps his elbow.

“You’re the absolute worst,” he tells her as she makes biscuits on his tummy.

She headbutts his chin in response.

His phone chimes and he raises an eyebrow at her. “All right, maybe you’re not so bad.”

The response reads:  _ Such a tease, sweetheart. Why don’t you send Daddy a picture of that plug all snug in Daddy’s little hole? _

Bucky’s face goes hot and his mouth goes dry. He puts a protesting Alpine on the unoccupied couch cushion and goes to his room. Grabbing up the plug from his bed, he hurries into the bathroom to clean it. Back in his bedroom, Bucky gets the lube from his nightstand then smiles as an idea occurs to him. He gets on all fours and slicks up two fingers, eases them into his hole. Using his free hand, he takes a picture and sends it to Steve.

He gets back a picture of the crotch of Steve’s sweatpants featuring a gratifying bulge outlined by heather grey. Inspired, Bucky quickly works himself open enough to insert the slick plug. Training his phone on his face, he records the moment smooth silicone breeches him and sends the video to Steve.

Mere seconds later, his phone is ringing. He tries not to sound too pleased with himself when he answers. “Hi, Daddy.”

“As soon as I get back from this trip? You’re gonna pay for that video.”

Bucky’s forehead drops to the bedspread, muscles going weak at the promise of retribution. “Fuck, I hope so.”

Steve’s chuckle ends in a groan. “God, sweetheart, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

Shifting his hips, Bucky inhales sharply as the plug presses deeper, flared base resting against his rim. He reaches back with his free hand and eases it out a few inches before sliding it back in. The sensation of fullness makes him let out a small whine.

“You playin’ with that toy, sweetheart? Workin’ it in and out of that sweet little hole?” Steve’s voice pours over him, leaves him feeling syrupy and keyed up at the same time. “ _ Tell me. _ ”

“Yes! Oh, fuck,  _ yes _ , Daddy… I’m-” his breath stops in his throat as the tip of the plug grazes his prostate. He bites his lower lip too hard, phone sliding from nerveless fingers, body clenching, cock rapidly filling.

Steve’s voice comes from very far away, unintelligible, and it takes Bucky way too long to find the phone in all the bedding. Using the one remaining brain cell he has, Bucky puts the phone on speaker and props it up on his pillow. “S-sorry, I, uh, I dropped the phone.”

“Oh sweetheart, gettin’ all worked up already. Just from a toy in that slutty hole…  _ Shit _ ,” Steve groans and Bucky can hear a thumping sound over the speaker. He imagines it’s the back of Steve’s head hitting the wall as he fists his cock. “I wanna be inside you so bad.”

It’s the perfect opening for Bucky to bring up the idea he’s been obsessing over since their first encounter. 

“I been,  _ ohhhhh _ , been thinkin’, Daddy.”

“Yeah? Tell Daddy what you’ve been thinking about. Work that plug nice and slow while you tell me, sweetheart.”

“Been thinkin’ about you-” he has to pause and exhale shakily, “inside me- _ bare _ -fillin’ me up… I should, um.”

“You should what?” Steve prods when Bucky remains silent, his hitched breathing the only indication the connection hasn’t been severed.

“I went and got,  _ ah, _ tested. So you could fill me up.”

“God _ damn _ it,” Steve growls, sounding like he’s on the verge of coming. “Fuck  _ yes _ , gonna go get tested as soon as I get home. Shoulda known you’d want it like that, shoulda known you’d be that filthy.”

Bucky whimpers, one hand working the plug in short little thrusts, the other pulling at his own hair. “‘M gonna… I  _ can’t- _ ”

The slick sound of Steve stroking his cock is loud over the speaker, makes Bucky’s toes curl and he bites his lip.

Steve’s voice is sin-dark in his ears. “Want you to come, sweetheart. Want you to make a mess of yourself while you think about how much of a mess  _ I’m _ gonna make of you. Think about how I’m gonna fill you up, watch my come run out of your used little hole. Then shove it back in with that fuckin’ plug you’re teasin’ me with. Gonna put it to some  _ real _ use and plug you up fulla’ my come. Keep you open and ready for me. So I can take you whenever the fuck I  _ want _ .”

Every last molecule of oxygen leaves Bucky’s lungs as his body seizes up, toes curling in the bedding, cock shooting off in throbbing beats. He twitches and screams out, “ _ Daddy! _ ” over and over. All he knows is Steve. There’s nothing left but his Daddy and the way he moans Bucky’s name and breathes into the phone. Lets Bucky hear every drawn out second of pleasure. It’s reward and gift all in one.

“Holy shit,” Bucky chuckles, wiping the drool from his chin. “Didn’t even get a hand on myself that time.”

“You’re the fucking  _ worst _ ,” Steve groans out a shaky laugh, breathing heavy.

A pleased blush scalds Bucky’s cheeks and he ducks his head even though Steve can’t see him. 

“Was it good, Daddy? Did I make it good for you?”

“You were so good, sweetheart. Now rest up. Daddy’s gonna be home in a few days. And that tight little hole of yours is gonna get it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am also on [tumblr](https://thegodswife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
